


Trans

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hunting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Gen, Male to Female, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Non-Hunting AU, Trans Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: MTF Sam? Non hunting au. Sam Deciding he wanted to be a girl at a young age and John not liking it, Dean and Mary ok with it. As Sam got older around 16 he was closer to Dean who became very protective of his sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans

When Sam mentioned that she was going to identify as a girl, she was given mixed reactions.

Mary smiled softly and nodded, and Dean nodded, going over to Sam, and clasping her on the back.

John took it a little harder, not sure of how to feel. He figured that it was maybe a phase and that Sam would forget about it.

But as Sam grew older, she stuck with what she felt most comfortable with.

As Dean grew older, he grew closer and more protective of his sister, knowing that not everyone would be as accepting like him and Mary.

So whenever it seemed like Sam was about to get bullied or was being bullied, Dean stayed close by her side, and defended his sister.

Afterward, he’d cheer Sam up, by cracking a joke or doing something else ridiculous.

Sam would smile, dimples showing and Dean grinned, happy that he could make his sister comfortable and smile.


End file.
